The Worst Day Ever
by RebelWriter6561
Summary: Kurt experiences the worst possible horrors imaginable, all in one day. How can any of this turn out alright?  One-shot, Klaine, character death and buckets of angst.


~*~ Alright, guys, the title is called "The Worst Day Ever" for a reason. Get your tissues out, this puppy is an angst fest. I feel terrible to have written it.  
>Musical Muse: Glee songs, especially Kurt's performance of I Wanna Hold Your Hand.<br>Warnings: Buckets of angst, character death, a teensy swear or two.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or any related universes.<br>This is for Haru-ChanXXX. Ani I hope this cheers you up.

~*~ The Worst Day Ever~*~

Life had never been better. It had almost been perfect.

The New Directions were no longer targets of hate and daily slushy attacks. Kurt had solidified his friendships with Rachel, Mercedes, and Brittany, and still remained close with a few boys from the Warblers. He and Finn were as close as brothers could be. Dave Karofsky was ignoring him, almost to the point he didn't acknowledge his presence in the hallways. The Glee club was scouting new recruits, a fun motley crew of quirky individuals. He had repaid his father and Carol's generous gift of allowing him to go to Dalton by redecorating their new home with his own funds.

And most perfect of all, he and Blaine had never been closer. Blaine was so wonderful, so handsome, so bold and caring. Even if technically they were rivals, in different schools on competing teams, they were still together, still going strong. Everyone who met them agreed they were perfect together. With Blaine he didn't have to worry about not being himself. He could relax, be comfortable. He was even allowed to play with Blaine's hair.

On the day Kurt's world fell apart, it started out so wonderfully. He and Finn had talked about song selections for the new New Direction kids, and then about Homecoming dresses for Rachel. Burt and Carol told them to have a nice day, and Burt drove Carol off to work.

Have a nice day. If only they had known. If Burt had paused for just a second more at that stop sign, if the man approaching the intersection hadn't spilled coffee on his laptop, if the paramedics hadn't been caught in the traffic jam…maybe they would have survived.

Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury called Kurt and Blaine into the guidance counselor's office, and Will, physically choking back tears, told them in a hollow voice that there had been a car accident involving their parents. Emma sobbed as Mr. Schuester brokenly told the pair that Burt and Carol had been pronounced dead on the scene.

Kurt had broken down sobbing then and there. Finn quietly stood up, and walked out of the office without saying a word. Will and Emma left to give Kurt some time alone, and he desperately tried to reach Blaine on his cell. But the evil aura that surrounds all high schools blocked his call, and he wasn't able to tell his boyfriend that he needed him more than ever.

Kurt curled up as much as he could in the uncomfortable chair, bringing his knees to his chest. He could feel the hard lump that had once been his stomach, and his head ached from the force of the tears flowing down his cheeks. Could this day get any worse?

A scream rang through the hallway, and Kurt scrambled out of the office only to be met with more horror. Finn had pulled a football banner from the wall, tied it around his own neck and the bannister in the stairwell, and had jumped. His lifeless body hung there, swaying gently for all to see.

Rachel had been the one to scream, as she and all the New Directions kids had come to comfort Kurt and Finn. She rounded on Kurt, tears flowing from her red puffy eyes. "This is your fault!" she screamed, pointing an accusing finger. "You should have stopped him from leaving! I Hate You!" Everyone –Mercedes, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury, all the kids in the hallway –all stared at him with hate-filled, accusing eyes, and Kurt felt like his heart was ripping in two.

Turning away from the horrible scene, Kurt fled the school. He stumbled through the parking lot, his only thought about getting to his car and finding Blaine. But then a horrible thought hit him. What if Blaine didn't want anything to do with him? What if Blaine turned away from him, or worse, looked at him with hatred in his eyes? Kurt sobbed once from the terrible thought, and collapsed onto the hood of his car, tears flowing unchecked down his face. His parents and step-brother were dead. What more would he lose today?

Suddenly, something pressed against his back. "What's the matter, faggot?" A horribly familiar deep voice reached his ears, and Kurt jumped and tried to get away. But Karofsky pushed him down against his car with the sheer weight of his body against Kurt's , and Kurt's breath caught as he realized how bad the situation really was. "No one's gonna come stop me, you little piece of shit." Dave spoke directly into his ear with a sinister chuckle, and one of his hands moved to rest on Kurt's belt buckle.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as his entire body clenched with fear. Dave was right. Everyone hated him. No one was coming to his rescue.

"Stop Right There!" Kurt heard the noble yell come from above, then Karofsky was shoved off of Kurt and hurled down the length of the parking lot. Kurt whirled around to face his rescuer, and his mouth dropped in shock.

It was Blaine. But Blaine was dressed in a pair of purple armor with glittery tassels, broadly brandishing a guitar at Dave. He sat astride a pink unicorn that had wings made of red vines and awesomeness.

"Stay away from my boyfriends you butt-trumpet!" he loudly proclaimed, and, pointing his guitar at Karofsky's fleeing form, released a sound of pure music and magic. It traveled at the speed of sound toward Dave, and when it hit him, Dave somehow found himself dressed in a hot pink tight dress with matching hat and shoes. Sobbing manly sobs, Karofsky ran away to hide behind the school.

Blaine turned to face Kurt, grinning a beautifully cocky grin with a heroic gleam in his eye. He offered his hand to Kurt. "Comon Kurt, we need to go join my best friends Ron and Hermon and stop Voldemort from stealing our pizza, Squirt, and hair gel!" Kurt took Blaine Potter's hand, and they rode off into the sunset astride the pink unicorn of love.

MUHAHAHAHA!  
>Oh God I am so sorry for this monstrosity. Soooo hard to write, not because of the buckets of angst, but because I kept breaking into laughs every paragraph or so. I need sleep. Late night Mt. Dew consumption, too many angst fan-fics, and voila! Blaine on a pink unicorn channeling Harry from AVPM. Imagine that when you're falling asleep tonight. You're welcome.<br>Review, I dare ya.


End file.
